1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for extracting messages. More specifically the present invention relates to a method and system for extracting messages using body features.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern consumers are increasingly searching for better and easier ways to have their messages understood. Conventional methods require that the consumer speak to each other in person or over the telephone through purely audible means. However such methods are undesirable where the person speaks a language that is not easily understood, there is a poor line of communication, the person is speaking in a low voice, or the person listening has difficulty hearing.
Furthermore, messages can also be conveyed to not only people, but also to machines. Conventionally machines required manual interaction with the consumer in order for the consumer to convey to the machine exactly what the consumer wanted the machine to do. Such methods are undesirable as the person must use his hands to operate the machine limiting the range he can be away from the machine and also increasing an amount of energy the user has to expend. Companies have found that voice recognition systems allow the person to extend the distance with which he could interact with the machines.
However, voice recognition systems for human-to-machine interaction suffer from many of the same problems as human-to-human interaction. Voice recognition systems are often inaccurate and thus limit the amount of instructions the consumer can provide, limit the capabilities of the machine, and can frustrate the consumer leading to the eventual interaction with the machine by hand anyways.
Thus, there is a need for a more efficient and accurate way to extract messages from the consumer.